Origins of Zaofu
by NovaCalla
Summary: My submission for round one of the Pro-Bending-Circuit. Su is in Ba Sing Se and decides to try something different. Something new.


A.N. This is for round one of the Pro Bending Circuit. My bonus prompts are Ba Sing Se and the quote "This is one small step for a man, one giant leap for mankind". Bonus- Earthbending Word count - 873 Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Origins of Zaofu

 _This is one small step for a man, one giant leap for mankind._ Su thinks as she walked away from a small gang in Ba Sing Se trying to loop her into helping them with a heist. " _Or a least a giant leap for Sukind."_ She'd come to Ba Sing Se to see her grandparents while they were visiting the city. After she'd been all but kicked out of Republic City she'd come to Ba Sing Se in a vain attempt to start over. Su had been trying her best to walk the 'straight and narrow path' but was having difficulty. She'd been the carefree kid all her life, not caring about the law or what was right. Su shakes her head as she heads down the street thinking about her life and where she wants to be in five years. In prison or a free woman helping good people go good things. _Good things._ Su decides and lifts her head and walks with a renewed purpose. Su heads to her grandparent's villa and takes a stroll through the garden trying to think of something she could do. She goes to the practice area and begins to earthbend, her mind always clearer when she's in her element. Moving through the basics an idea comes to mind. _I guess I could go provide security to that place the gang wanted to rob, that would certainly be a turn of events._ Su thinks. She opens her eyes and smiles heading for the small shop in the middle ring. They are planning the heist for tonight so Su spends her time going through and around the building getting familiar with the layout, wanting to be prepared and know about the layout of the building and surrounding area.

When night falls Su takes her place above the building in a location with a good view of the area but hidden from prying eyes. She knows that this isn't an important heist and only newbies will be on it. She can take a couple of newbies. Smirking Su turns her head when she hears some whispering in the alleyway by the shop. Their mission is to break into the building and take all the cash they can find without getting caught. _Not on my watch._ Su thinks and smirks again as she looks down. There are only four of them, huddled around each other talking in a hushed whisper. Su almost laughs, this is going to be too easy. She jumps over the side and lands beside them, throwing two quick boulders and knocking two of them out. The other two jump in surprise before jumping back and slipping into fighting stances. Laughing, Su cracks her knuckles and smiles sweetly. "Hiya boys." She says and starts fighting. Su launches a large slab of earth at them only to have it bent back in her direction. She runs and breaks it in half moving through the two halves and attacking the man head on. They spar for only a minute before he's lying unconscious on the ground and Su turns her attention on the remaining man. He visibly cowers drawing a laugh from Su's lips; she quickly deals with him and rounds them all up into a circle. "Job well done I think." She laughs again. The local authorities show up and take the four men into custody.

"And how did you know that they were going to rob this place Miss Beifong?" The policeman asks.

"They asked me if I wanted to help them with it, but obviously I said no." Su smiles sweetly at him. He nods skeptically and writes it down.

"Uhuh." He says.

"Beifong honor." Su says placing her hand over the metal band her mom made her. "It's true I promise. They thought they could recruit me and I didn't want to be a part of that. I left Republic City to get away from all that stuff. I want to be a good person." He just nods again, looking like he would rather be anywhere but here. Su snorts. "It's not like I had a choice or anything, mom basically kicked me out. All because Lin could handle that I got away with it again and-" He coughs. "Oh, sorry right the incident. Anyway, I thought I would do something new and stop them. You're welcome." He sighs.

"Next time just call the police and tell them okay? Don't go vigilating about and taking the law into your own hand. You're a guest here and your mommy isn't going to come save you from trouble. Don't get in the way of the real police here Miss. Gooday." He turns and leaves. Su blows him a raspberry and walk away.

"Mommy won't save you." She mocks in a high tone. "What does he know?" She snorts and goes back to the villa and raids the kitchen. "Pfft, I try to help people and look what I get. 'Guest in this city' whatever." She takes a sip of water. "I'll just go start my own city. What then guy?!" Su laughs then sets her cup down as an idea of a purely metal city starts to form in her mind. "My own city… hu."

Fin.


End file.
